


东神短篇合集

by Finally_Home



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Sort Of, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: 乱写的，应该都会很短，不知道想写什么的时候写的
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	东神短篇合集

真的喜欢过。

如果你问昌珉的话，他不会对你说实话的。但如果问允浩，他会告诉你，真的喜欢过。只不过现在的社会太复杂，太残酷，他们怮不过。

想当年在舞台上挥下的汗水，掉过的泪，加起来能等于十几年的爱与争战，郑允浩也觉得值。所有的努力和付出，能换一眼沈昌珉在灯光下璀璨的笑容，郑允浩觉得再值不过了。

好像有点舍不得。他看着礼堂远处的他，声音里透露出笑容。毕竟我看着他长大的。我养大的。

你真的甘心就这样结束？不遗憾吗？

郑允浩低头莞尔。不会。他的声音压得很低，但听不出任何悲伤。永远不会。因为有过，爱过，一起开心过。他永远都会是我的人。而即使不是，也没有什么可勉强的。是就是，不是那还能怎么样？

他抬头看他，眼睛里闪烁着一种难以形容的光芒。爱一个人，就要学会放手。是你的，永远都是你的。不是你的，你永远也得不到。当然，也可能像我们一样，得到却挽留不住。

不是他的错，也不是我的。郑允浩笑得很灿烂。要怪就怪社会吧。有时候生活就是这样，谁也改变不了。命运吧，命运。我们还有首歌叫命运呢，对吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在手机里看起来挺长的，放到电脑里就超短了……
> 
> 我个人是为阿茶开心的，能找到自己的终身伴侣是很好的一件事，但是这不代表我会停止写关于东神/浩珉的故事。
> 
> （中文不好，请勿喷）


End file.
